Phospholipid exchange reaction kinetics will be studied in sonicated single bilayer vesicles, microsomes and mitochondria. Translocation of phospholipids within membranes will be studied with the help of the phospholipid exchange protein. Cholesterol absorption and turnover will be investigated in pregnant rabbits in which serum cholesterol is profoundly lowered. The mechanism of this hypolipidemia will be studied.